


Happy Birthday, Blake

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake gets a few surprises for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Blake

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Blakey, happy birthday to you," Adam sang as he ran over to Blake and pulled him into the nearest trailer. "Balloons?" Blake questioned, glancing around at his transformed trailer. "They're made out of condoms. I forgot to get balloons, so substituted some of the condoms we have everywhere." They were still standing a few feet apart, both unsure of the other's plans. "Here," Adam said, picking up a small, flat wrapped present and handing it to Blake. "Open it," Adam said, waiting for Blake's reaction. Blake smiled and looked up at Adam. "Ya know, I thought I'd get something like this. And everybody signed it," he added as he opened the case to Maroon 5's new album. "I couldn't disappoint our biggest fan," Adam responded, slipping into Blake's now outstretched arms. Their arms enclosed around each other tightly. Blake kissed Adam on his neck, then his cheek. Their lips had barely connected when a quick knock interrupted them. They had about a second to separate before Carson, Gwen, and Pharrell walked in. "You'll get used to walking in on them like this. Blake doesn't like to hide it," Carson said, more for the new coaches' benefit. "Happy Birthday, old man," he goaded. "I'm sorry to break up the celebration, but we've got a show to film." Blake pouted as he was pushed from his trailer. Adam caught his eye and mouthed, "Later," adding a wink before leading the pack to the stage. 

 

Five hours later and Adam was completely done. They had sat through countless performances and critiques while shooting furtive looks at each other and openly flirting. Twice Adam even ended up in Blake's lap, not being able to control his desires. During one of their shorter breaks, Adam led the crowd in a rendition of Happy Birthday for Blake and during one of the longer ones, they escaped backstage for a quick make out session. 

Wanting to avoid as much speculation as possible, they were going to leave the studio separately. Adam left first with a quick glance over his shoulder to see Blake talking to the audience. He pushed the door open to the trailer and deflated the condom balloons. Getting frustrated at how long Blake was taking, he began getting comfortable. He pulled off his t-shirt, kicked off his sneakers, and grabbed his phone to tell Blake to text him to hurry his ass up. "Be patient, baby," Blake said, pushing open the door and locking it behind him. He smiled down at Adam, who had pulled him down on the couch. Adam instantly straddled him, kissing him. "I've been wanting to do that for hours," he said, caressing Blake's cheek with his thumb. Blake wrapped his arms around Adam in a bear hug and lowered his lips to Adam's neck. Adam sighed into Blake's hair. "This is the one time I can't yell at you for leaving a hickey." He could feel Blake grin before his teeth closed around his skin. Adam groaned, bucking his hips forward. "Can I watch you take off the rest of your clothes?" Blake asked, running his hands down Adam's naked torso, fingers lingering over each tattoo. Adam pushed himself away from Blake and stood in front of him. "Want to help?" Adam questioned, slipping his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans. Blake growled and reached to unbutton Adam's pants. He pushed them down over his hips and Adam wriggled the rest of the way out of them. After he was completely naked, Adam sat next to Blake. He tried to slip his hand under Blake's shirt but his hand was slapped away. He was allowed to pull Blake's jacket off and knew if he flirted, he might be able to get to Blake's bare chest. "Come on Blakey," he pleaded, drawing circles on his leg. "You know you like when we get skin on skin. And you know that you're going to get really sweaty really quick." Adam was focusing on Blake's thigh. Blake was focusing on Adam's growing erection. "Adam," Blake called quietly, pulling the buttons through their holes. Adam's head snapped up in time to see Blake's shirt slide from his shoulders. "You're going to have to stop for me to take off my pants." Adam slid to the floor to help, touching as much of Blake as he could. Before he could get lost in Blake's legs, Adam was straddling Blake again. "Please tell me there's stuff somewhere where you don't have to leave," Blake hoped, engulfing Adam in yet another hug. "I dropped it on the couch before you came," Adam replied, peering around Blake to try to find the necessary equipment. "There," he pointed with his foot to something sticking out from the cushion. "I'm glad you didn't use all the condoms making balloons," Blake said, reaching for them. Adam tried to change positions, but Blake kept him in place. "Wrap your arms back around my neck and lean forward," he told Adam, flipping open the top to the bottle of lube and squeezing some on his fingers. Blake could hear Adam's heart racing and the gasp that came from his chest as a finger was slid inside him. He groaned as the finger was twisted around and a second was added to the first. "Turn around and sit back down," Blake said, opening a condom wrapper and securing it on himself. "Really?" Adam asked Blake, looking down at him. "It's my birthday and I want to give you a reach around," Blake replied, grabbing Adam's hips to encourage him to get a move on. He slowly and awkwardly sank down, impaling himself on Blake's cock. Unable to resist the sight of Adam's back, shoulders, and neck in front of him, Blake leaned forward to kiss every inch of skin he could, effectively trapping Adam in yet another hug. "Stop squirming," Blake requested, adding, "You don't like it when I peak too soon." "Then can we start the good part before I peak too soon?" Adam retorted, finding it difficult to control himself with Blake kissing him like that. "Hold on," Blake said, thrusting up. The only sounds in the trailer at that point came from combinations of grunting and moaning. Adam hissed when Blake gripped his cock in his hand and stroke it, matching the pace of their hips. Blake was resting his free hand on Adam's thigh, which Adam grabbed to steady himself. "Soon," he gasped. Blake interpreted that as a sign to go harder and faster. He wrapped an arm back around Adam's waist, pounding into him, but still stroking his cock. Adam tightened around him, letting out a groan as he came all over Blake's hand. A few more strokes and a few more thrusts and Blake came inside Adam. Adam gingerly lifted himself off Blake and went in search for a towel that was left on the couch from earlier. He cleaned Blake them himself off a little, then snuggled next to Blake. "So did the birthday boy like his birthday sex?" Adam asked, drawing circles on Blake's bare thigh. "Yeah," Blake said. "It was much better than the pictures that are plastered all over the outside of my trailer, you jackass." Adam laughed. "I wish I knew you when you had the mullet. I would've grabbed your hair all the time when we made out." "Maybe I should grow it back," Blake said, stroking his chin. "Nah, I like it shorter. You look sexier with it like this." In order to get a better position to run his fingers through Blake's hair, Adam straddled Blake again. "Did you have a good birthday?" He asked, trying to keep his focus. "I always have a good birthday when I've got a little bit of beer and my family."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's unedited, written on the phone, and I was at a rush to finish.  
> 2\. Blake is such a fanboy over Maroon 5 that I actually can't.


End file.
